March 25, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The March 25, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 25, 2019 at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. Episode summary Becky Lynch vs Raw Women’s Champion Ronda Rousey and Charlotte Flair in a Beat the Clock Challenge For all the well-documented disdain among WrestleMania’s newly-minted main-eventers — open Twitter if you dare — Ronda Rousey, Becky Lynchand Charlotte Flair’s shared path to their historic moment has been defined primarily by their distance between each other. With Rousey savaging challengers and security guards on Raw and Becky and Charlotte trading barbs on SmackDown LIVE, it’s been difficult for any competitor to establish the upper hand, so Raw’s Beat the Clock Challenge (short version: fastest victory wins) provided an opportunity for one of these women to separate from the pack. In the end, Becky Lynch got the leg up by posting the fastest victory and raining on what was looking like a perfect opportunity for Rousey to display her dominance over her two challengers. After all, The Baddest Woman on the Planet’s victories have gotten nastier, more brutish and shorter since she broke bad a few weeks ago; despite not knowing what a Beat the Clock Challenge was, she quickly got the gist of it and submitted Sarah Logan in 1:25. Charlotte was knocked out of the running when she couldn’t defeat Ruby Riott any quicker than that, and despite taking a frustrated big boot from The Queen, Lynch topped Rousey’s time by just seven seconds with a jackknife pin of Liv Morgan. Rousey didn’t seem all that impressed by Lynch winning a match where nothing was at stake, but just because nothing was on the line, it doesn’t mean it was meaningless: If there was a lesson to be learned, it’s that Becky can end a match just as quickly as Ronda can — if not quicker. Sasha Banks vs Natalya Beth Phoenix hasn’t officially come out of retirement yet, and that might be the best thing for Sasha Banks & Bayley. About the only conclusion to come out of Banks’ otherwise inconclusive rematch against Natalya — and the equally shifting WWE Women’s Tag Team Title picture — was that The Glamazon does, indeed, still got it: When Nia Jax & Tamina crashed the match and handed Banks a disqualification win with a boot to the face, Phoenix went to work, singlehandedly taking down the “Samoan Slaughterhouse” and administering a Glam Slam to Tamina. (Pointedly, she also placed her boot on Sasha's title as The Boss tried to take it out of the ring.) Perhaps The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection were initially excited by the idea of a past-vs-present exhibition, or maybe even a nostalgia match from Phoenix. That feeling has obviously turned to frustration, as the champions pointedly offered to face Beth & Natalya, Nia & Tamina, and even their SmackDown LIVE rivals The IIconics at WrestleMania, as well as anybody else who wanted to challenge them. But they might do well to be less hasty: If that bout comes to pass, they may well find they have severely misjudged the situation. Alexa Bliss added Colin Jost and Michael Che of “SNL” fame to the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal The WWE Universe been operating under the assumption that Braun Strowmancan’t really be called off once he gets on a tear — you either give him what he wants and hope it’s enough, or something else catches his eye and he decides to go after that instead. But Alexa Bliss, truly, has cracked the code: Not only did The Goddess somehow stop Strowman from pursuing a vendetta against Colin Jost and Michael Che of “SNL” fame, but she did so in a way that also gave The Monster Among Men exactly what he wanted. In a satellite interview with Che & Jost that quickly turned contentious — Jost asked Braun to pay him back for the car he destroyed plus interest and get him an autograph from Brock Lesnar — Strowman offered a compromise: That Jost throw his hat into the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal and hope that The Monster Among Men wouldn't be able to get to him, as opposed to take his chances backstage where he would definitely not be safe. Jost would only accept the deal if Che joined him, and Alexa, seizing upon her authority as host, made it happen. And lest Jost & Che think of bailing on WrestleMania altogether, Strowman offered a truly frightening alternative: That he would find them, somewhere, someday, on the streets of New York, and they would be left to wonder exactly when that would be. Results * Beat The Clock Challenge Match: Ronda Rousey defeated Sarah Logan (w/ Liv Morgan & Ruby Riott) by submission * Beat The Clock Challenge Match: Charlotte Flair vs. Ruby Riott (w/ Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan) in a Time Limit Draw * Beat The Clock Challenge Match: Becky Lynch defeated Liv Morgan (w/ Ruby Riott & Sarah Logan) * Singles Match: Sasha Banks (w/ Bayley) defeated Natalya (w/ Beth Phoenix) by DQ Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Liv Morgan Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes